


Because I said So

by ninomiwaifu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninomiwaifu/pseuds/ninomiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ohno wants, Ohno gets. Nino likes those moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I said So

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dirty, I'm sorry! *hides*  
> I actually planned this after seeing a certain Nino's picture and it haunted me for a long time until this came out.  
> It's months old, and it's horrible, sorry.  
> http://ranchu-chan.tumblr.com/post/115311160814/sutekinamonogatari-yes-please  
> This is consensual, to be clear, just felt like I should mention it.  
> NOTHING IS MINE.

****

Ohno Satoshi was never the demanding kind of guy.  
  
Unlike Jun for example, who always tends to be, well, the king of perfectionists, or Sho who spends almost all of his breathing time worrying and worrying and stressing himself more than he actually was on their first concert.  
  
Aiba had a bit of a balanced nature, a bit too enthusiast sometimes, but somehow it was a major factor in keeping the reasonable balance among the band members, considering anxious Sho, bad tempered Jun or, Nino.  
  
The type of guy Nino was could simply be tamed with a brand new gaming set, maybe couple of free stuff and meals every now and then, seriously, the spark in his eyes when he realizes that his wallet will be untouched for the night is quite memorable.  
  
Or maybe, sometimes, he could be tamed with a good fuck.  
  
There were days when he wasn't in the mood for it, or when a new DS level is practically depriving him from his precious night rest or meals - not that he minded anyway - but, it didn't always mean that he would say no.  
  
Especially when it was Ohno who was asking. A very demanding possessing Ohno.  
  
Truth to be said, Nino sometimes liked to feel the fire inside the older man, the urge igniting into him as he was drown in desire for the younger. It was somehow another challenging game to Nino.  
  
Even if sometimes, he was just too busy with his DS and Ohno happened to be bossy. And horny.  
  
"Kazu," Ohno called as soon as he closed the door of their apartment behind his back. He hurriedly kicked his shoes, running his pretty hand at the bulge occupying the front of his jeans and moaned quietly, striding towards the living room where Nino could be heard.  
  
It was quite surprising, even for Ohno himself how fast he was still turned on, even when he just turned 34 just weeks ago. It only took him 5 minutes during the journey from his manager's car, the elevator and the front door and his lower half was already begging for Nino and Nino's slutty attention.  
  
"Kazunari." Ohno called again, firmer and louder and frowned when he sighted Nino who just hummed; curled on the cozy sofa, tongue sticking out of his cute lips in concentration. Ohno didn't pay any attention to the loud noises coming out of the TV and stood right in front of the gamer, his eyes fixed on that tongue and what it usually does.  
  
"Hey, I'm busy, Oh-chan-"  
  
"Turn that off, right now." Ohno ordered; cutting the younger's loud complaining. Nino snorted, pausing his precious game level and shot Ohno a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Satoshi, I clearly understand that we spend too little time together lately, but I also spent about 3 months on this level and I would be happy to finish it, peacefully." Nino explained a bit of annoyance and guilt plastered on his face. Normally, Ohno would pout, or even curl beside him and watch him as he played, but that wasn't for tonight.  
  
"No. Later." Ohno demanded the same moment he leaned closer and pressed his lips to the younger's eagerly.  
  
Nino gasped in surprise into Ohno's mouth, and the latter grasped the opportunity and quickly pushed his tongue inside the velvet heat and started sucking and licking, his hand cupping the back of Nino's head and pulling him closer.  
  
Startled, Nino barely managed to free his bruised mouth and pushed Ohno away. "Hey, wait... HEY!" He yelped when his boyfriend brutally pushed him back, laying him on the couch and hovered over him, catching his lips again. He whimpered, but still shivered in pleasure when Ohno's slim fingers sneaked under his shirt; softly tracing the warm skin of his stomach.  
  
"Quit squirming." Ohno hissed against his mouth and moved his lips to the younger's neck; sampling a board lick from the underside of Nino's left earlobe to his prominent collarbones and Nino arched his back in surprise. He admitted that this Ohno never failed at turning him on, but being the usual brat he was, he decided to tease the horny guy above him for a moment.  
  
"No, stop." Nino struggled, trying to push the man off of him, but it luckily made him angrier. He grasped both of Nino's wrists and pinned them above his head on the couch's arm. "Oh-chan!"  
  
"Shut up, Kazu." Ohno's muffled voice groaned as his whole body pinned Nino's slim one to the couch. Nino could feel Ohno already hard as rock as the older moaned dirtily against his collarbones.  
  
"No, I want my game."  
  
"And I want my sex."  
  
"Can you wait a little bit?"  
  
"No. Now." With a swift move, Ohno grabbed the hem of Nino's shirt and pulled it off of him. Nino yelped at the sudden move but he quickly tried moving away from Ohno's weight but the older groaned frustrated and managed to catch Nino, who was now on his knees on the floor and pinned him down again, pushing Nino to lay on his stomach.  
  
"Satoshi-" Nino whined helplessly when Ohno pinned his wrists again with a hand while the other was clumsily busy unbuttoning his own jeans.  
  
"No, we're having sex, Kazu, so you better co-operate or I'll have to tie you up."  
  
"Since when you became this persistent?" Nino complained, trying to ignore the slight twitch in his own pants when he felt Ohno's sinful hips grinding softly against his ass.  
  
"You forgot horny."  
  
"Horny old man."  
  
"Whatever." With a swift movement, Ohno turned Nino's body so he was lying on his back and straddled him. He leaned forward and kissed him again, licking and sucking on his lower lip until it was bruised. "Delicious."  
  
Nino shivered when Ohno released his wrists, only to tug at his sweatpants, trying to push them down Nino's slim legs. Nino squirmed, taking advantage of his boyfriend already busy peeling the fabric off of him and he crawled away, but only when Ohno managed to free him from his pants and leaving him with only his boxers.  
  
"Pervert." Nino groaned, swallowing when he saw how Ohno's eyes darkened, eyeing the small bulge forming before him. Nino's heart raced when Ohno shot him a creepy smirk, and took two quick steps, catching Nino's wrist before he ran off to the bathroom.  
  
"You're asking to be punished." Ohno wrapped one strong arm around Nino's waist and kissed his neck, at the same time pulling their hips together in a talented move and Nino unconsciously moaned loud when his crotch rubbed against Ohno's hard erection, still hidden inside his tight jeans.  
  
"I'm trying to get back to my game."  
  
"You will," Ohno murmured into Nino's collarbone, ignoring the younger's still attempt to push his chest away. "After I fuck you."  
  
"I… but Satoshi, wait- ah~" Nino yelped when Ohno reached his free hand between them and cupped the gamer's now hard member through his boxers and slowly stroked it, making Nino mewl and throw his head back.  
  
"I said after I fuck you, really hard and fast, you hear that?" Ohno whispered right into Nino's ear, his arm still keeping him glued to the older's body, and Nino moaned at that, realizing that Ohno was already half naked.  
  
Nino whimpered while Ohno licked his cheek pervertly and moaned, stopping his hand from palming Nino's member and suddenly pulled his boyfriend into the bedroom, throwing him on the large bed. Nino widened his eyes, his mouth dry at the sexy sight of half naked Ohno, eyes dark scanning him from top to bottom before licking his lips, the huge bulge proudly obvious from his unbuttoned and unzipped jeans.  
  
"Now, let's have some fun."  
  
*****************  
  
As much as the situation was a bit kinky, Nino couldn't help the excitement from filling his chest.  
  
He always loved Ohno, and Ohno's sex, but most especially, when it was like this; when Ohno seemed to have no problem tying him to the headboard, pulling his boxers off of him before undressing in turn.  
  
He hummed, his own voice muffled because of Ohno's cock was slipping in and out of his mouth as the older was slowly bucking his hips into the younger's heat.  
  
His arms ached from being stretched over his head, at least Ohno was considering enough not to tie his wrist too much to leave marks. The older was straddling his face, keeping himself balanced with his hands on the headboard anchoring him, his knees resting on both sides of Nino's head as he pushed his member deep down Nino's throat.  
  
Nino moaned again, enjoying the way Ohno let out a breathy groan of pleasure with that voice of his when the vibrations encased his member. He swirled his tongue, tracing as much as he could reach from the hard base to the leaking head and swallowing the delicious saltiness with eager.  
  
Ohno pulled back, letting his member slip out wetly from Nino's abused lips. Nino smirked, licking his lips dirtily and it only turned Ohno on more; he rained Nino's neck with wet open mouth kisses, slowly going south. Nino moaned sluttily, slightly arching off of the bed when Ohno swirled his tongue at his navel. Suddenly, he gasped when he felt Ohno-  
  
"No, Oh-chan!" He whined through a loud yelp when Ohno nothing but fastened the cold cock ring down the base of his pretty much erected member. Ohno grinned evilly and simply licked Nino's member, making him wince while the other's tongue moved near his hole.  
  
"You like it." Ohno whispered sexily. Without a warning, he just circled his tongue around Nino's hole and Nino yelped at the sensation. He widened his eyes, his breath hitching noticeably when he felt Ohno pushing deeper and deeper while his long fingers wrapped themselves around his restrained member and began stroking it, agonizingly slowly and Nino's gasps turned louder.  
  
His lower half felt like burning with Ohno's sinful tongue slowly eating him out while his pretty long fingers teased his cock in a slow motion that almost made him go wild.  
  
"Oh god, Oh-chan..." Nino's legs wiggled as he slightly arched his back in frustration when Ohno all but pulled back, his dark lust filled eyes leering at his form.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hot you look, Kazu?" Ohno murmured, as if he was in another universe and only seeing how Nino was squirming on the bed sheets. The artist reached the bedside drawer and pulled the next item he was planning to use, and the sight of the bead vibrator in Ohno's slender fingers made Nino's cock harder than it already was and he couldn't help the moan from escaping his bruised lips.  
  
"P-please… Satoshi…" He begged, his legs parting wider and he curled his toes and hissed when Ohno caressed the vibrating object to his wet hole. "Ahhh… Ple-please…"  
  
"Be patient, baby, I still haven't done anything." Ohno grinned, coating the object with enough lube, then smearing some on his middle finger and slowly eased it inside the tied up man.  
  
******************  
  
Nino quivered, his muffled moans sending heavenly sensations to Ohno's cock, which was roughly pushing in and out of his mouth and down his throat.  
  
His wrists ached, but it was a pleasurable pain combined with the merciless slow vibrations torturing his inner walls, still not near his prostate enough to give him the needed pleasure, and while his cock is still restrained, Nino could only squirm his lower half and work his tongue as much as his clouded mind could help to satisfy his horny boyfriend.  
  
Ohno's endurance was incredible; it had been about an hour since he tied Nino to the bed and the blowjob he was having still didn't make him cum. Ohno's face was sexily sweating, his turned on expression not helping Nino's struggle with his own pain. As much as he hated when Ohno did that to him, he couldn't help but enjoy every moment of the kinky experience his boyfriend was also not having enough of it.  
  
"Come on, Kazu, work with your tongue." Ohno grunted, his hips thrusting faster into Nino's mouth, nearly chocking him but the younger didn't care and just obeyed, working his best to give Ohno his orgasm and it seemed to work because Ohno's erotic moans got louder and his hips thrusts became eager, and seconds later, Nino's muffled moan could be heard along with Ohno's as the older shot all of his pleasure down Nino's throat in hot, violent spurts.  
  
*********************  
  
"Satoshi." Nino complained, his eyes bulging and nearly felt himself sobbing when Ohno was being a total badass.  
  
Ohno chuckled, and instead, moved his hand slower around his own half hard cock, shooting Nino some erotic gazes and licking his pouting lips while Nino whimpered, the vibrator inside him still agonizingly on the lowest speed. Ohno had removed the cock ring, but still he was left hard as rock, tied and mewling helplessly at the sight of the older man, just few feet away from him as he stroked himself right in front of him.  
  
"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Ohno asked, almost sleepy if Nino wasn't sure that it was just how Ohno appeared, because right now, the look on the man's face sent shivers down Nino's body as his eyes were all but eyefucking him.  
  
"S-Satoshi, come here and stop being an asshole-AHH!!" Nino cried when Ohno increased the vibrator's speed to the maximum level and the younger sobbed, thrashing his head back and pulling at his tied wrists before he felt Ohno remove the object completely.  
  
"OH GOD! Please." He begged, not even caring about his pride and almost cheered when Ohno spread his legs wide, staring at his gaping hole and guiding his sizable length to poke at it.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, oh god, Sat-" The rest of Nino's words were replaced with breathless moans when Ohno buried his whole cock inside him and starting fucking him at full speed.  
  
********************  
  
"Do you think you can come without me touching you?" Ohno breathed against Nino's knee and kissed it, lifting Nino's legs higher and slamming into him. Nino sobbed, his orgasm approaching with every slide of Ohno's hard cock inside him, barely brushing at his spot. He couldn't form a coherent sentence and just resorted to nodding and humming lustily.  
  
Ohno smirked, pulling back so that only the head of his length was buried into Nino's tight hole and removed Nino's legs from his shoulders to bend them against the younger's chest. Nino moaned impatiently, feeling his throat dry and licked his lips when Ohno bent forward and kissed him dirtily.  
  
"Ready?" Ohno whispered against his lips and Nino just kissed him again, sucking on his tongue before he felt Ohno resuming his thrusts, wilder and faster.  
  
Nino nearly screamed in pleasure, because Ohno directed his thrusts right against his prostate and at that point, Nino could only wail and gasp, his orgasm too near while his boyfriend increased his speed and Nino's mouth just formed a silence 'O', staring intensively at Ohno's gorgeous lusty eyes before his body gave up, his member shooting his pleasure without anyone's help and coating his sweaty belly.  
  
Ohno grunted when Nino tightened around him, he buried his face into Nino's collarbones and sucked it eagerly before he shot his second load for the night into Nino's ass.  


*****************  
  
"I thought you wanted to go back to your games." Ohno smirked teasingly when Nino curled tiredly under the bed sheets. The younger could only shoot him a glare before he closed his eyes, smiling when Ohno snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I might have if my boyfriend didn't happen to be a total pain in the ass, and I mean that _literally_."  
  
Ohno hummed, barely able to fight sleep as he murmured.  
  
"The next time you should just obey instead of protesting."  
  
"You like it when I don't cooperate." Nino stated and Ohno hummed.  
  
"Well, you look hot in those ties, to be quite honest."  
  
Nino weakly managed to smack Ohno's arm, hearing the older grin in triumph.  
  
"I love you, Kazu."  
  
Nino groaned, his cheeks burning so he hid his face into Ohno's chest and smiled softly when he heard the older man already snoring.  
  
"I'm so in love with you, my Oh-chan."  
_________________________  


End file.
